onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp
| jva=Kappei Yamaguchi| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Usopp is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Personality Usopp lived life in his village before joining the Straw Hats as the local village liar. Even when he joined the crew, he still continued to lie having Chopper (and often Luffy) as listeners. Usopp is easily scared and always tries to make up excuses so he does not have to go on an island, which are simply ignored by his teammates. Despite his timid nature, he realizes when his friends need him and will do anything to help them, even if it means to stand up to a disproportionately more powerful enemy. After meeting the giants Dorry and Broggy in the Little Garden arc, Usopp wants to travel to Elbaf one day and meet the proud warriors there. Usopp often sees the Elbaf warriors he has met in his travels as sources of inspiration in his journey to become a brave warrior of the sea. Alter-Ego Sogeking is Usopp's alter-ego developed during the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arc. When he left the crew, later seeing the others trying to save Robin made him feel guilty for leaving. He stated to Sanji and Franky that he cannot help them fight for this reason. He then adorned a mask and began calling himself "Sogeking the king of the snipers". As his alter-ego Sogeking, Usopp was able to fight alongside the others without having to deal with his departure. Most of the crew saw through his disguise except Luffy and Chopper. During his time spent acting as Sogeking, Usopp began to release that while he was one of the weaker crew members, his role as the crews sniper and a supporting crewmember made him realise he was value to the crew. Ultimately, he has been recorded as Sogeking on his bounty. Relationships He shared a deep fondness for Kaya back in his village due to her loosing her parents and often tried to keep her happy. Unfortantly, his lies backfired when he tried to protect her when Kuro put his 3 year plan into action and Kaya lost all respect for him. After Kuro's plan is stopped, she decided to try to remain happy for him while he was gone and Usopp is left happy that she is safe. He will often groof off with Luffy and Chopper and shares a strong relatioship with them both. This cause Chopper and Luffy to get upset when Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel and leave the crew. Abilities and Powers Usopp has outstanding marksmanship abilities with his slingshot and is probably on his way of becoming one of the best snipers in the One Piece world. His slingshot being his prime form of combat, and he has several different types of ammunition. He is also not averse to using anything around him as a weapon. He uses eggs to blind opponents and rocks in the slingshot when out of ammunition. He is also able to absorb unbearable amounts of damage (he once got struck by a four ton, metal baseball bat to the head only to continue fighting minutes later) and sometimes uses his hammer for close combat. (At least twice he rapidly hit someone with it, along with an 'Usopp Rubberband') Usopp's greatest ability is his penchant to outrun just about anybody and anything. He utilizes hit and run tactics, provoking an enemy while his teammates attack or waiting for a sufficient opportunity himself. This most likely will continue until he runs out of ammunition or he tires out. His ammunition, called "stars", has great range, from rotten eggs and hot sauce to shuriken and powerful explosives. Usopp has other attacks unrelated to projectiles, though they are mainly jokes. These include the 5 Ton Hammer (which is actually only about 2 kilograms) and Usopp Noise, where he plugs his ears and scratches a chalkboard. He has also recently started using Skypiean dials for attacks, such as using the Breath Dial to house explosive gas, using the Flash Dial to blind his foes, and using the Impact Dial to absorb and reflect blows. Usopp improves his sight with special goggles. He purchased an upgraded pair in Loguetown, but the actual scene of him purchasing them was cut out in the 4Kids Entertainment dub. The scene was also absent in the original manga due to lack of room. Sogeking has recently introduced a new weapon - "Kabuto" - a slingshot connected to a long staff. The exact properties of the "kabuto" are unknown, but he used it to launch a bird shaped flame at the World Government's flag, in a symbolic gesture of defiance after Luffy asked him to. It seems as if "Kabuto" uses several rubber bands, making the shots somewhat faster and stronger. It is also very likely that it's powered by dials; Usopp has used them often since Skypiea, and their presence is suggested by the weapon's extremely high power and range. The weapon was named "Kabuto" probably because of the shaple of the head of the staff resembles the trunk of a kabuto beetle. History Past Story .]] Usopp is the son of Yasopp, a pirate who is part of Red-Haired Shanks' crew. He lies to relieve himself of the pain of having his father not coming back in time to save his mother from dying from an illness. He first began this practice when he started yelling to his mother that pirates were coming in the hopes that it would strengthen her spirits enough to keep her alive. After he started doing so, he just continued to do so. Many of the villagers make a show of chasing him and throwing things at him for running through the town, but they are used to his antics. Some villagers even use his daily run through town as a sort of alarm clock. He also makes up stories about adventures to entertain Kaya, who is sick and has to stay in bed all day. Usopp calls himself a pirate and takes in three younger kids, Ninjin (meaning carrot in Japanese and renamed as such in the dub), Tamanegi (meaning onion in Japanese, renamed as such in the dub), and Piiman (meaning pepper in Japanese and renamed as such in the dub), as his "crew"; he dubs the groups "Usopp's Pirates", or in the American version by 4kids, the "Veggie Pirates". Present Story When the Black Cat pirates came to town, Usopp, along with Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nami, fight the pirates and their leader, Captain Kuro, who has been spending three years posing as a caretaker for Kaya so he can inherit her fortune when they kill her. After Luffy defeats Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates, Usopp disbands "Usopp's Pirates" and leaves them to become the local liars. He was going on his own way, but Luffy invited him to travel on the Going Merry with him and the rest of his crew. Luffy named him sniper for the crew as he has inherited his father's sharp shooting skills. After joining, he creates the flag for the Straw Hat Pirate Crew after Luffy proves unable to draw, and he also paints it on the sail of Going Merry. Usopp also tried to claim the position of "Captain" several times, much to Luffy's objection. Reaching their second island on the Grand Line, Little Garden, meant a somewhat of a change for Usopp. The island's inhabitants, the giants Dorry and Broggy, fought in never-ending battle of pride and honor, which are more important than their own lives - a battle of men, as Usopp defined it, which amazed him. According to him, they are exactly what he wanted to be, the greatest warrior of the seas; to a point where he says that one day he will die with pride, and his last words will be "I am Usopp, the great warrior of the sea!". Usopp was moved to rage when he had discovered that the sake which came from their ship, which they gave to Dorry and Broggy, exploded and interrupted the battle, and even attempted to attack Mr. 5, knowing the risk. He still wishes to visit Elbaf, the island the giants came from. Water 7 and Enies Lobby events After the battle with Aokiji, Usopp watched his friends easily beaten which scares him and makes him question his belonging in the crew. He was afraid that the crew is encountering stronger adversaries and since he was the weakest crewmember he started to lose confidence. A series of conflicts, particularly Luffy's choice to get a new ship, results in Usopp leaving the crew. After a battle with Luffy, where Usopp displayed an uncharacteristically vicious fighting style, he gained the now terminally-damaged Going Merry. After becoming friends with Franky, who had previously robbed him, Usopp was detained by CP9 and the Going Merry was supposedly destroyed. After being freed from CP9 captivity by Sanji during the Sea train chase, Usopp announced that he has no business with the Straw Hat Pirates and disappears. Yet Usopp came back a minute later in a disguise. He was wearing a mask and a cape, using the alias "Sogeking" (sogeki means sniper, so Sogeking ("そげキング" Sogekingu) is a pun meaning "Sniper King"). According to his stories, Sogeking is from an island of snipers, Sharpshooter Island, that can be found in your heart, and Usopp has even written a theme song for this identity. He helped Franky and Sanji in order to rescue Nico Robin but they fail to do so. After being in the detached cart 4 and 3 with Sanji, they were found by the Franky Family and finally reunited with Luffy. When they confronted CP9, Sogeking unveiled a new weapon, a long staff with a more powerful slingshot attached called "Kabuto". All of the Straw Hats (including Galley-La and Franky Family) realize who he really is except for Luffy and Chopper. Later on, when Luffy is nearly knocked unconscious by Lucci, Usopp takes off his mask and calls on for Luffy to keep on fighting, which encourages him enough to place a final blow. The Going Merry returned to carry everyone away from Enies Lobby. After Enies Lobby As soon as the crew escaped from Enies Lobby, Usopp put back on his Sogeking mask and neither Luffy nor Chopper have realized that they are one and the same. In Chapter 430, With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Strawhat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Usopp finally accepted that the ship was beyond saving. Back in Water 7, Usopp sat on Karsee's shoulders bummed out. Karsee offered to take Usopp to Elubaf but Usopp seems to reject it because later Usopp was seen peeking through the window of the temporary HQ with Yokozuna watching the whole Luffy and Garp situation. Later Usopp tried to find an way to re-enter the crew, Sanji caught him rehearsing but did nothing. In Chapter 438, Sanji informed Luffy about it and Luffy gleefully wanted to go get him but Zoro stopped him and told the crew that he won't accept just bagging Usopp, until Usopp apologize first will be fine. Luffy had no choose but to obey Zoro. After the whole speedo affair with Franky and acquiring him as shipwright, the crew waited for Usopp but he did not come. Usopp was seen running through town to the Scrapyard Island having to decide to rejoin. When Garp attacked, the Straw Hats pulled from the dock, that's when Usopp saw them and manage to jump 3 stories high to reach to the shore. Usopp grabbed the crew's attention out in the sea and loudly apologized, admitted that he was wrong and promise to behave and be loyal next time. Luffy smirked and stretched out his arm to get Usopp. Luffy too apologized. Usopp has now officially rejoined the crew after 106 chapters of being out of the crew. And the Straw Hat pirates are whole again but they had yet to escape Garp. Current Events (Spoilers) After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky, Usopp and the rest the crew found themselves in the Florian Triangle. Usopp having not heard from Kokoro about the ghosts within the area became very frightened. He and the rest then came in the pressence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, Brook is introduced. Usopp was especially frightened by Brook and by this time, he had donned all sorts of equipment used for exorcism such as garlic and crosses due to the circumstances. Just as Brook was about to perform before Usopp and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Usopp and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Usopp couldn't do anything about it. At that momment, Franky then decided to show the crew a little present, the Mini Merry II. This pleased the crew very much that Usopp decided to join Nami and Chopper for a test drive. However while sailing on the little boat, Usopp and his companions accidentally bumped into the moat of Thriller Bark and fell from the Mini Merry II into it. There, the three met the Cerberus which chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. In the tree, the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Usopp and his companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies. Usopp was luckily able to drive these creatures away with flame star so he and his companions can escape. In response however, the Zombies called Usopp a pyromaniac. Usopp and his companions then came across Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. For this, Usopp and Chopper were put in charge of guarding her from intruders from the outside. In the middle of the bath however, Nami was attacked by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away. Later after the incident in the bathroom, Usopp and his companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Usopp and his companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Major Battles *Usopp and Nami vs. Black Cat Pirates *Usopp vs. Jango *Usopp vs. Chew *Usopp and Luffy, Karoo, Vivi, Zoro and Nami vs. Mr. 3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine *Usopp and Chopper vs. Mr. 4 Team (Mr. 4, Miss Merry Christmas, Lasso) *Usopp vs. Luffy *Usopp (as Sogeking) vs. Spandam and Enies Lobby Escort Filler Battles *Usopp vs. Skunk One *Usopp and Nami vs. Horn Eaters *Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor Trivia *Ironically, most of the tall tales he told Kaya have came true at some point during the Straw Hats' voyage. These include meeting a Giant Goldfish (as the crew was leaving Little Garden) and fighting against a giant mole (against Ms. Merry Christmas during the climax in the Alabasta arc). Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Snipers Category:Male Category:Human